I Love U, Star
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Kaulah penjaga hidupku yang selalu kesepian di setiap malam. Kaulah penjaga hatiku yang selalu menangis. Kaulah penjaga semuanya di mana aku terpuruk dalam kesedihan semenjak aku di tinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuaku. R&R! #5


**I Love U, Star**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Narcieq February ~**

**Disclaimer: Hoshi wa Utau © Takaya Natsuki**

**I Love U, Star © Sunny N.F.**

**...**

_Kaulah penjaga hidupku yang selalu kesepian di setiap malam... _

_Kaulah penjaga hatiku yang selalu menangis..._

_Kaulah penjaga semuanya di mana aku terpuruk dalam kesedihan semenjak aku di tinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuaku..._

**~ Di pantai**

Ada seorang perempuan duduk di atas tepi pantai sambil melihat bintang-bintang di langit malam bersama dengan kedua temannya. Dia-lah bernama Sakuya Shina. Sakuya memiliki rambut cokelat gelap, warna bola cokelat sama dengan rambutnya.

"Hei, Sakuya! Apa yang ingin kamu inginkan?" tanya laki-laki berambut cokelat keemasan.

Sakuya menatap temannya, "eh? A-aku..."

"Aku?"

"Jangan bikin takut Saku, Yuri," ucap sinis perempuan berambut hitam panjang sepunggung kepada laki-laki bernama Yuri itu.

"Diam kamu, perempuan gila!" seru Yuri, jengkel.

"Apa kamu bilang?" tanya tajam perempuan itu dengan aura mengerikan di sekitarnya.

Yuri berkeringat dingin dan menelan ludah, "ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Hahahaha..."

"Su-sudahlah Sei-chan. Yuri tidak salah apa-apa kok," relai Sakuya menghentikan aura mengerikan Sei.

Keduanya tidak bicara apa-apa lagi saat Sakuya menghentikan mereka berdua. Yah, memang Sakuya-lah yang selalu menghentikan pertengkaran yang mengerikan itu. Jika tidak dihentikan Sei pasti akan mencabik-cabik Yuri. Pasti kalian tahulah sifat Sei bagaimana.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," kata seorang cowok berambut hitam, juga memiliki mata hitam seperti rambutnya.

Sakuya tersenyum lebar setelah melihat cowok yang disukainya datang ke tempat janjian. "Chihiro!"

Yuri merasa jengkel melihat gadis yang disukainya gembira setelah melihat cowok yang paling disukainya datang ke pantai ini.

Sei yang bisa merasakan kecemburuan Yuri, hanya menghela napas atau menyeringai. Tidak tahulah. Ekspresi Sei tidak bisa ditebak. Itulah Sei, si dewi Iblis atau dewi Malaikat jika di butuhkan.

Merasakan pandangan aneh yang ditunjukkan ke arahnya, laki-laki bernama Chihiro itu melihat kedua sahabat Sakuya. Pandangan matanya ada yang menusuk dan ada yang aneh.

"Apakah saya menyakiti kalian berdua?" tanya Chihiro, polos.

Sakuya yang tidak tahu apa-apa, merasakan firasat yang aneh. Atau bisa dibilang itu pikirannya sendiri. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya. "Ka-kalian tidak boleh bertengkar lagi."

Ketiganya melihat Sakuya sudah gemetar hebat, terkikik geli. Melihat wajahnya yang penuh khawatir, mereka pun tertawa lepas.

"Hahahahah..."

Sakuya terkejut dengan tertawanya mereka bertiga. Merasa aneh. "Ka-kalian kenapa?"

Chihiro menepuk kepala cokelat gelap Sakuya yang sudah panjang sebahu. Tersenyum tulus. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Sakuya."

Merasakan kehangatan tangan dan senyum yang hangat. Sakuya juga tersenyum tulus pada Chihiro.

Perasaan cemburu yang berasal dari Yuri langsung maju menepuk kedua bahu Sakuya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kami tidak apa-apa, Sakuya!" teriak Yuri. "Kami senang jika kamu mengkhawatirkan kami!"

Sakuya tersenyum senang sampai-sampai ada setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Inilah membuat Yuri tersentuh dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sei menghapus air mata di pelupuk mata Sakuya memakai ibu jarinya, tersenyum. "Aku senang sekali kamu mengkhawatirkan kami, Sakuya."

Sakuya senang dan memeluk Sei, erat. Inilah membuat kedua cowok yang menyukai Sakuya menjadi iri dengan Sei yang lebih dulu melakukannya yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang cowok. Sei yang melihat kedua cowok, penuh tatapan iri dan cemburu, membuat Sei menatap mereka berdua penuh seringai keji. Di wajahnya mengatakan "Sakuya adalah milikku".

Inilah membuat Yuri dan Chihiro ketakutan, karena merasakan aura mengerikan di sekeliling Sei sambil memeluk Sakuya.

Sakuya melepaskan pelukan Sei. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan lagi penelitian Klub HOKAN?" tanya Sakuya, tersenyum lembut.

Merasakan kelembutan senyuman Sakuya, mereka bertiga mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan penelitian klub Hokan-nya.

"Jadi, apa yang kamu inginkan pada bintang, Sei-chan?" tanya Sakura, harap. Menatap Sei-chan yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Keinginanku adalah..." Sei menatap langit yang penuh bintang dan kembali menatap Sakuya yang tersenyum menunggu jawabannya. "Keinginanku adalah melihat Sakuya bahagia dan tersenyum ceria."

Sakuya langsung memerah, mendengar kalimat sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, sambil matanya melirik Sei yang masih tersenyum membuat Sakuya menatap Yuri, penuh kegugupan.

"Y-Yuri, apa keinginanmu pada bintang?" tanya Sakuya.

Yuri yang santai menatap bintang, ingin sekali dia berharap kalau keinginannya terwujud. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Yuri menghirup napas perlahan dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan juga. Yuri melihat Sakuya, yang menunggu jawaban Yuri. "Kalau aku... keinginanku adalah... semoga hari-hariku penuh kebahagiaan."

Sakuya tersenyum mendengar keinginan Yuri. Yuri yang melihat senyuman Sakuya, pun memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat.

Sakuya yang tidak tahu atau di bilang polos, tidak menyadari wajah memerah Yuri, melihat Chihiro yang sedang tidak memperhatikan situasi.

"Chihiro, apa keinginanmu?" tanya Sakuya lagi pada Chihiro.

Chihiro yang menutup buku Astronomi, tersenyum pada Sakuya. Dia tahu apa arti Sakuya yang ingin mengetahui keinginannya. Dia menutup matanya. Lalu membuka matanya perlahan, mengangkat kepalanya menatap bintang-bintang yang sangat indah di hadapan penglihatannya. Chihiro menurunkan wajahnya, menatap Sakuya.

"Yang terbaik untukmu dan untukku."

Mengetahui arti kalimat Chihiro, Sakuya tersenyum sambil memerah. Dia senang. Sakuya sangat senang dengan kalimat Chihiro, Yuri, dan Sei. Mereka bertiga yang selalu ada di sampingnya, termasuk Kanade. Mereka adalah sosok kehidupan yang selalu membuat Sakuya tersenyum.

Sei yang merasa penasaran dengan keinginan Sakuya, mempertanyakan padanya, "Saku, apa keinginanmu pada bintang?"

Sakuya memandang Sei lalu ke Yuri, baru Chihiro beriringan. Sakuya tersenyum lemah dan tahu apa keinginannya, menutup matanya dan berdoa. Saat Sakuya membuka matanya, Sakuya menatap mereka bertiga satu sama lain. Sakuya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Itu rahasia," kata Sakuya.

Ketiganya yang menatap Sakuya, mengatakan kalau keinginannya adalah rahasia. Sei, Yuri, dan Chihiro menyerah dan tersenyum. Mereka tahu kalau Sakuya tidak akan mengatakannya jika di paksa.

Sakuya mengangkat kepalanya menatap bintang-bintang gemerlapan di langit malam. Tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan karena keinginannya telah dikabulkan oleh sang bintang yang selalu mengabulkan setiap keinginannya di saat Sakuya sendirian.

_Kau-lah, sang gemerlap yang telah mengabulkan keinginanku yang selalu aku sembunyikan di dalam hatiku._

_Kau-lah yang selalu mengetahui apa keinginanku sebenarnya._

_Kau-lah yang telah mengabulkan keinginanku untuk bisa bersama dengan orang yang aku sayangi dan aku cintai._

_I Love U, Star..._

**THE END**

**...**

Sunny Note's**: Inilah pertama kalinya saya membuat Hoshi wa Utau atau di katakan komiknya di Indonesia bernama Twinkle Star, yang di buat oleh Natsuki Takaya. Saya paling suka dengan komik ini, penuh haru dan **_**friendship**_** banget.**

**Saya bisa merasakannya karena saya pernah melihat bintang-bintang ciptaan-Nya yang selalu mengiringi langkah saya setiap saya jalan.**

**Jika ada sesuatu yang aneh, tolong di _review_, saran dan kritik. **

**~ Sunny N.F.**


End file.
